The Demons That Hide
by It'sokayI'mfromtumblr
Summary: The Winchesters get a call from Sherlock telling them John is gone and he needs their help.They immediately rushing over there they find that it's been a few days and John may have been something else when he left. This is postrechienbach and prepurgatory for anyone who wants to know. Johnlock with hints at destiel and several demons together
1. Ch1 The grieving Detective

Sherlock watched the shorter of the Winchesters pace around his flat, anger coming off of him like steam, while the younger taller one stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest, watching Sherlock.  
Eventually the short one stopped moving and gave Sherlock his best I-So-Want-To-Kill-You-Right-Now look that made most people cringe away in fear. But then again, Sherlock wasn't most people  
"And why the hell didn't you call us sooner!" He spat at Sherlock, emphasizing it with his fist slamming into the coffee table.  
"Well dean," Replied Sherlock, unfazed by his anger,"I know of your hate of flying and… I thought I could handle this myself" He looked away after admitting that he failed both himself and John, shame filling his features.  
"Where . Is. He?" Dean demanded through his teeth, thoroughly done with the 'Genius'.  
"Dude, calm down a little" His brother said from the doorway, recognizing the signs that he had to step in before Dean hit someone. That someone being Sherlock.  
"Shut up, Sammy!" He spat towards his brother."I kinda liked John and now because of this asshole!" He looked back to Sherlock, who at least had the decency to look guilty. "Is that what you want,Huh? Do you want your 'flatmate' to die?" He accentuated flatmate like he suspected more, just like everyone else. Dean rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on from dealing with the British Detective.  
Sherlock's eyes grew wide in fear of John dying and he realized he truly let him down. John must hate him for all of this.  
Sam, this time, pulled Dean away from the grieving detective, saying again with more force. "Calm down a little. He's not going to say anything if you keep acting like a dick!"  
Dean sighed, knowing his brother was right and his face softened for the first time since they entered the flat of 221b.  
"Alright,fine. But we still need to know where John is." Dean shot a glare back to Sherlock ,who still sat below the bullet hole riddled ,spray painted smiley face, his head now placed into his long,thin hands.  
"Yea, I know…" Sam smoothed his hand through his dark hair, also looking back to Sherlock, his head now up and looking at him. His bright blue eyes filled with regret. Despite Sherlock being an ass, he really cared for John. And they needed to help him.  
Sam gave dean the let-me-try look and sat down on the couch next to the lanky detective. "Sherlock," He called to the him,"We can help but we need to know where he went and what happened."  
Sherlock responded by turning his head to study Sam's face. He appeared to find what he was looking for and decided to tell them. Sighing deeply and hoping against hope that John was alright, he began the story

"It happened a week ago…."

* * *

So this is my first fan fiction so I'd very much appreciate if you could R+R.

My muse, demon!John, says Hi by the way. Also he's to blame for any and all feels caused by this fanfiction.

Thank you!


	2. Ch2 No hope for anyone

"It started a week ago," Sherlock began, "I had to go out to solve a case for Scotland Yard,which John refused to go on. He was a little mad at me for experimenting on him again."  
Dean rolled his eyes at the man sitting in front of him, of course they got stuck with a crazy Bill Nye. Sam saw him roll his eyes and no-so-discretely kicked him in the shin. Dean didn't react but on the inside he was deciding on the best way to leave him with the Mad scientist for revenge.  
"So it happened when you got home?" Sam asked the distressed detective, or what seemed to pass off as distressed for Sherlock.  
"Yes." Sherlock put his head in his hand again and finally understood how the families of victims that he was cold to felt. He didn't like it.  
"When I got back, the flat looked like it was ransacked" The detective began again, his head now up looking at no one in particular, just taking everything in at once."But there was no evidence of anyone else being there but John,except for some sulfur I found by the door way."  
At the word sulfur, both hunter's heads shot up. They shared a quick look, each getting its meaning as if the could talk telepathically.  
"Sulfur?"Dean said, finally breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room.  
"Yes sulfur. They use it in matches and such." Sherlock replied a little too condescending.  
"Yea well, they also use it in demons." Dean shot back, more than a little annoyed at his tone.  
"What? A demon... oh... that explains everything..."  
"It explains everything?" Sam questioned, lost in how it made sense.  
"Mind sharing with the rest of the class, Einstein?" Dean, who was getting more annoyed by the minute, also questioned.  
Sherlock's eyes narrowed at Dean, but he still answered, knowing they needed the answers.  
"John was being very un-John like. His eating and sleeping habits changed dramatically, till he slept and ate almost as much as me. He had stopped his insistent t nagging about me eating more. He smiled wickedly at crime scenes, like he was proud of his work. Every little thing he did seemed to have a darker under tone to it" Sherlock berated himself for not noticing sooner. Now the last words John said to him made a lot more sense, now that he knew what John was. Yet knowing this didn't make those words hurt any less. If only he had known, he'd have had called the brother's sooner, not waited days. John might have been okay if only he learned to ask for help! Sighing at his own idiocy, Sherlock continued.  
"On the fourth day of this madness, a certain Moriarty showed up toting this man in an only black suit who went by the name of Crowley and they too-"  
"Crowley?!" Dean yelled, jumping out of his chair and interrupting Sherlock.  
"Yes, that was his you know him?"  
"Know him?! He's the freaking' King of Hell and we've been looking for that son of a bitch!" Dean nearly screamed, even more pissed Crowley was somehow involved with John's wore the same facial expression as his brother, just a lot less explosive.  
"Well it seems he's been in London."  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Spat Dean to the consulting detective. This earned yet another glare from Sherlock. Probably his fifth that night .  
"Well your Crowley took John, well...he actually went willingly..." Sherlock decided to omit what not-John said to him when he was leaving. No need for them to know how deep it hurt him. "That wasn't my John that left. this one was so much more crueller so much more like... me."Sherlock hung his head low again. This was all his should have helped John the second he realized something was wrong. He could have done something, anything, rather do what he did do, sit around waiting for cases.  
"Sherlock, I'm sorry about John, but we'll find him and get him home for you." Sam said to the poor detective who was lost in his , Sam got up and pulled Dean into the kitchen, despite Dean's protests.  
"What the hell man!" Dean demanded, annoyed at losing the chance to talk some sense into the careless detective.  
"Dean, you need to stop. I mean, I liked John too but Sherlock truly cared for him. More than us. So lighten up on him."  
Dean looked at his brother like he was saying Lucifer was back in his head, playing a tuba. "Sammy, I don't care it this _breaks_ him. We should have been here days ago! I'll lighten up on him when this stops being his fault!" Dean winced and rubbed the side of his head, the headache coming on stronger and harder. "Look Sammy, he's guilty about it. Okay, awesome. Most emotion I've ever seen on him. But that doesn't make him any less at fault."  
Sam just shook his head at his overly angry brother. He knew Deans real reason he was upset because John was just another person on the long list of people they couldn't get to in at least that's how Dean saw it. To Sam, he believed John was still alive, still kicking and fighting and screaming and scratching his way out. He was still fighting like the solider he was. Yes, John was still alive and safe. Sam was sure of it. Or well as safe as you can be when possessed by a demon.

Meanwhile Sherlock for the first in the entirety of his atheist life, prayed. Just like John taught him. He prayed for someone to save his John, consequences to himself be damned. All he wanted was a protector. A savior for John. All he wanted was John safe so he prayed for someone to keep him safe. Unfortunately his last-ditch prays were answered

* * *

Welp here's the second chapter. Please R+R. This is my first fan fiction


End file.
